For Guy
by SunnyDrop
Summary: Torture, Fear, Wonderful, Joy, Pain, Hurt, Enchanting, Horryfing. But mainly Sad. Everything that describes the life of Graywhisker. (This is a one-shot for my Uncle Guy who died on Thursday October 10th 2013)


**Hey guys. This Fanfiction is dedicated to my uncle Guy, who died Thursday October 10th, 2013.**

**He was great had lived with me since the moment I was born, and the loss I fell for him will never be attainable by words. **

**I love you and miss you always, you always have a special place in my heart Guy.**

**I felt like giving him a proper warrior ceremony, so this is a short one-shot of his life, actual life, but as a warrior. It also has the lyrics to 'How to Save A Life' by The Fray.**

**These are the cats you need to know in this story:**

**Graykit - light and dark gray tom with brown eyes**

**Hollypaw - pure black she-cat with a blond muzzle and blue eyes**

**Ivypaw - ginger she-cat with white socks (Hollypaw's sister)**

**Bluepool - blue-gray she-cat with ice blue eyes (Graykit's mother)**

**Acorneswipe - dark brown tabby tom with sea-foam colored eyes**

**Bramblekit - brown tabby she-kit with one gray eye and one sea-foam colored eye**

**Be wild.**

Graykit bounced around, his two sisters pouncing on his mothers tail while his brother gave himself a quick grooming. His older two brothers and older sister where chatting about something when Redstar called the announcement to alert the Clan on Graykit's apprentice ceremony. Bluepool, his mother, joined shortly after while Dawnkit, Heatherkit, and Adderkit followed.

Hollypaw walked past them, and she smiled politely at Graykit, fur glistening while the sun gleamed in the beautiful blue sky.

"Hurry up Adderkit!" Graykit called to his russet and white brother. His fur was glossy and sleek, shimmering in the sunlight as his amber eyes blazed with anxiousness and excitement. Graykit's own light and dark gray pelt had been slicked down by his mother, with a little help from Heatherkit.

He spotted Heatherkit's red-brown tail as the crème she-cat padded up to see him.

"We're finally apprentices, right bro?" she asked in a hushed whisper.

"Finally." Graykit repeated.

_Step one, you say; "We need to talk."_

_He walks, you say; "Sit down, it's just a talk."_

Graypaw padded thorough the forest, Hollypaw and Dawnpaw at his side. Dawnpaw walked quickly, getting her golden and brown fur slicked down against her sides. Hollypaw was keeping pace with Graypaw as the two started looking for prey. Snow was falling thickly once they had caught something; a scrawny squirrel.

It would feed somecat. Graypaw trotted towards Hollypaw, pressing against her, both for warmth and for comfort. Hollypaw purred and twined her tail with his while the two walked in confortable silence while Hollypaw carried the squirrel. They had completely forgotten about Dawnpaw.

_He smiles politely back at you,_

_You stare politely right on through._

Falconspots headed up to his younger brother, while he sulkily walked towards the fresh-kill pile, not for himself, but because his sister, Krestalwing, had just died. His piece of prey he had caught earlier still lay uneaten at the bottom of the pile. He picked the pitiful piece of prey, and carried it to his mother. Bluepool was weeping when Falconspots arrived and pressed against his mothers side.

Graypaw dragged his tail, occasionally tripping on the drooping squirrel. His older brother, Frosttail was there too, his father, Acorneswipe, was burying Krestalwing. Graypaw trailed up to his once life-filled sister, and laid the squirrel down beside her.

"Goodbye sis," Graypaw said miserably, "May you find good hunting in StarClan."

_Some sort of window to your right,_

_As he goes left and you stay right._

Frosttail had left them too, along with Dawnpaw. Both where victims of greencough. Fogclaws had also retired to the elders den, Bluepool not long after. It felt odd when Redstar called the meeting, beneath the stone where Graywhisker was once made an apprentice. Adderpaw and Dawnpaw where now Adderflight and Heatherdawn. Hollypaw and Ivypaw had also been made warriors last moon, and what was now Hollyberry and Ivyheart stood watching their warrior ceremonies.

Graywhisker padded up to Hollyberry, smiling profoundly. The two padded off together, chatting about nothing.

_Between the lines of fear and blame,_

_You begin to wonder why you came._

"Hollyberry!" Graywhisker called out for his mate, tree's around him blazing with the fast paced forest-fire. "Hollyberry, where are you?!" He called again.

"Over here!" Graywhisker turned and saw Ivyheart, Hollyberry's sister, standing beside a fallen log, a familiar black pelt trapped underneath.

Graywhisker bounded over. Hollyberry's blue eyes shined with relief and then fear and concern. Graywhisker rammed his shoulder on the log, only budging it a small inch. "Help me!" she snapped at Ivyheart. She started to push on the log, moving it a little more. They where soon joined by Adderflight and Heatherdawn, and they managed to get the log off of Hollyberry. Graywhisker picked her up by her scruff and tossed her on his back, racing out of the burning forest with Ivyheart and his siblings.

"Graywhisker," Adderflight caught up to him, his breaths coming in long pants. "Our parents, Bluepool and Acorneswipe? They're... they're dead."

Graywhisker barely registered what his brother had said. His focus was only on Hollyberry, but he knew that it would effect him very much.

They reached the river and he laid Hollyberry down. But something was wrong, she couldn't move her lower back at all, forget about her legs.

_Where did I go wrong?_

_I lost a friend._

Hollyberry officially was crippled from the center of her spin down, and could never have kits. Graywhisker sighed, but was still normally perky around his mate. Ivyflower recently had kits with Wildclaws, which was a mistake. She had never meant to have his kits but she had spent one night with him and ended up expecting. Wildclaws didn't care about Ivyheart too much, let alone their two she-kits. Bramblekit and Goldenkit didn't know Wildclaws was their father, so Graywhisker had informally adopted them as his own priority.

_Somewhere along in the bitterness,_

_And I would have stayed up with you all night._

Graywhisker lay in the medicine cat den, retching and feeling exhausted. He had recently been diagnosed with an unknown disease soon after he had moved into the elders den. And the disease being unknown, there was an unknown cure, if one existed. The medicine cat, Spiritwatcher, had tried every herb on Graywhisker and they just wouldn't work.

Now he lay in his nest, his lunch spilled over in a hole Spiritwatcher had dug for him. His breathing came in fast, pained breaths.

"Graywhisker?"

Graywhisker turned his head at the achingly familiar voice. It pained him to look at the young she-cat in the door, who had once been his little Bramblekit. The newly made warrior -Bramblemist- entered the den, a shrew with an unusual golden colour in her mouth. By the scent he realized it was dipped in honey.

The brown tabby she-cat walked forward a few paces and laid they honey-dipped shrew beside Graywhiskers' side.

"This is a smiling shrew," Bramblemist said. "When you eat it, you have to smile."

Graywhisker smiled to himself, and he, couldn't drink a sip of water, ate her shrew, and smiled. Bramblemist, satisfied, licked the top of his head and exited, heading to Sootfeather, her mate, who was waiting outside.

_Had I known,_

_How to save a life._

Graywhisker blinked open his eyes, and looked at his starry paws. He was no longer in the RiverClan camp. His pelt glistened with miniature stars, and he was slightly transparent.

"Welcome, brother." Graywhisker turned at the familiar voice, noticing that he couldn't feel his earlier pain anymore.

Frosttail, Dawnpaw, Bluepool, Acorneswipe and Krestalwing stood before him, all with welcoming gazes. "Welcome to StarClan."

_How to save a life._


End file.
